Lubricating oils used in passenger cars and heavy duty diesel engines have changed over the years. Today's engines are designed to run hotter and harder than in the past. Various additives have been added to lubricant formulations in order to reduce wear between moving parts. One particularly common antiwear additive is a zinc dialkyl dithiophosphate (“ZnDDP”). While such zinc compounds are particularly useful as antiwear agents, such zinc compounds may have one or more of the following disadvantages: increased levels of sulfur and/or phosphorus in the finished lubricant.
Future generations of passenger car motor oils and heavy duty diesel engine oils require lower levels of phosphorus and sulfur in the finished oil in order to protect pollution control devices as it is well known that sulfur and phosphorus containing additives may poison or otherwise reduce the effectiveness of pollution control devices. For example, current GF-4 motor oil specifications require a finished oil to contain less than 0.08 wt % and 0.7 wt % phosphorus and sulfur, respectively, and PC-10 motor oil specifications, the next generation heavy duty diesel engine oil, requires oils to contain less than 0.12 wt % and 0.4 wt % phosphorus and sulfur, respectively, and 1.0 wt % sulfated ash. Certain antiwear additives known in the industry contain phosphorus and sulfur at levels which reduce the effectiveness of pollution control devices.
Therefore, a need exists for lubricant additives and compositions that provide enhanced antiwear properties and which are more compatible with pollution control devices used for automotive and diesel engines. A need also exists for such lubricant additives and compositions which are more compatible with such pollution control devices without adversely affecting oil solubility, corrosion, and/or darkening the color of the finished lubricant. Such additives may contain phosphorus and/or sulfur or may be substantially devoid of phosphorus and/or sulfur.